


hearts open, longing activated

by citrus_mar



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_mar/pseuds/citrus_mar
Summary: Violet moved in to her grandma's house with her little brother Adam so she is now Felix's neighbor. The summer is ending and a new school year is right around the corner for her. Violet couldn't be more unbothered about what other people think about her but at the same time her life was no one's business. She was not ready to come to terms with a lot of things in her life. Is it that bad that someone doesn't want to discuss their sexuality, their crush on their best friend, their family issues and other private stuff with other people? no. all she knows is that she doesn't want to be lonesome and could really use some friends. Victor is coming to town and he has secrets of his own. It will be a year of self discovery and personal growth for all of them.
Relationships: Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston, felix weston/original female character
Kudos: 1





	hearts open, longing activated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short because it's just an introduction

Felix and I spend way too much time together since he's my upstairs neighbour. It hasn't always been this way though. We were really close as kids and then mom got a promotion and decided that it was time for me to move schools so Felix and I kind of lost touch.

That was until last year when your mom had a middle life crisis and honestly lost tact and got obsessed over the idea that she had to start living for herself. From then on it was just slacking off and ignoring her responsibilities as a parent. There were days you didn't even hear from her. It was just you being the responsible one, cooking, cleaing and taking care of yourself and your little brother, Adam. One day i think she just had enough and dropped you two off at your granma's house and that's how you ended up being so close with Felix again. Well it's that thing people say… what is it? You gotta lose some to get some? Whatever, you tried not to let it affect you too much. You adored your granmother. Your brother did too but it still hurt a lot most of the time. Weren't we enough for her to stick around?

Where she is right now, i have no idea and maybe that's a good thing right? She can start new, i can start new. Maybe it's a win-win situation. Reconnecting with Felix felt honestly like coming home after a long vacation. It feels out of place at first but then just as quick everything is as it used to be. This boy is the embodiment of eveything good. If i were to be honest sometimes it even feel like I don't deserve his friendship and I just can't seem to understand how anyone can ever be mean to someone like him. Felix deserves the world but the world doesn't deserve Felix. He's always been insecure about his social status and you know it. There have been a late night when he told you that you were too cool to be his friend and he felt like he wasn't good enough but honestly it felt like it was the other way around. Truth is, in my heart i understood how we could fit so well together. He was everything i admired and wish i were but at the same time it was easier to appreciate those qualities in someone. Does that even make sense? He is a talker and i'm mostly a listener. He is the most creative person i know. He creates music with other music and new stories with his imagination. And i just rarely put things into action. I do everything in my mind and i lack the courage to create them in real life. It was as if i were afraid of taking space, unsure of myself and my place in the world but not with Felix. I was so completly myself with him, it scared me a bit sometimes. I couldn't ruin this friendship. Not by being too much of myself.

I know Felix is not a judgementall person but I can't help but wonder if he would act weird if he knew i was bisexual. And it's not like I'm crushing on any girls at he moment so it's fine. It's not lying, it's just... my little secret. Still it feels like I'm failing myself. I promised I would start over and be completly myself and now I can't even share these little details about my person with my best friend. And not only that, it feels like I'm cheating in this friendship because Felix keeps giving and sharing and trusting me with his things. He showed me his house, his creations, his little world... and I can't even open up about this...

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, how are you doing? hi. i really don't know what i'm doing. this is my first time actually sharing something and it's all really foggy still. i don't know if this is me projecting, i don't know if anyone will care for this but i know that i'm having a lot of fun doing it and it's being therapeutic for me. thank you if you actually took a bit of your time to come here and i'm sorry if there is any mistakes (english isn't my first language but i'll try my best)


End file.
